


a sunday morning

by tourmalinex



Series: tour's makoharuweek2016 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, rated t for implied romantic shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/tourmalinex
Summary: Makoto and Haruka adjust to their new relationship.
[ Day 3: Favorite Headcanon/Water ]





	

Makoto tossed and turned in his bed, his hands searching for warmth. But as he brushed his hands against the cold space next to him, he opened his heavy eyes. Haruka had spent the night, something that was relatively normal for them. But given their new relationship—or rather, new level of intimacy—Makoto still felt like it was all a dream. One day, they went from friends to lovers, and it was what Makoto wanted all along. He had a new responsibility to ensure Haruka’s happiness. At least, that’s what he told himself.

As he stretched out and composed himself, Makoto reluctantly rose out of bed. He could hear sizzling and some humming, meaning one thing: Haruka was making breakfast. When Makoto saw Haruka that morning, he was breathless. He still had his bed hair and wore one of Makoto’s shirts. It was still so loose on his boyfriend ( _God_ , that word was wonderful) that one of his shoulders were nearly exposed. Haruka’s looked up and brought his attention to Makoto.

“Oh, good morning. The food’s almost ready.” Haruka lowered the flame on the stove. “I just used the leftovers to make fried rice.”

Makoto let out a loud yawn. “What time is it?”

“Okay, that’s good.” Haruka says as he tasted the fried rice. “It’s past eleven.”

“Haru! Why didn’t you wake me up?” Makoto walked over to Haruka, only to be stopped by a spoonful of fried rice. Haruka held it out to him, motioning for him to try it.

“You were tired from work, so I wanted you to rest properly.” Haruka said as Makoto took the spoon in his mouth. “Besides, it’s Sunday and you don’t have any classes.”

“I guess,” Makoto frowned. “But I wanted to spend more time with you. I’m going to be busy this week.”

Haruka nodded, as if he already knew. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not.” Makoto rested his head on Haruka’s shoulder. “I even missed our Friday dinner date.”

“Just make it up to me later.” As he turned off the stove, Haruka looked over at the cabinets. “For now, help me set the table.”

“How should I make it up to you?” Makoto said, opening the cabinet and grabbing two plates and two cups. He set them down next to the stove, leaving Haruka to serve even portions onto the plate. “Is there something you want in particular?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Haruka looked at the counter. “Do you want coffee or tea?”

“Tea is fine.” Makoto took the plates and set them on the table while Haruka filled both their glasses with chilled tea. “Haru, can you tell me what I did to deserve you?”

The question comes to Haruka as a surprise and for a moment, he pauses in front of the fridge. “It’s not like I’m that great,” he said quietly, closing the fridge and walking over to the table.

“That’s not true!” Makoto exclaimed, standing up. “You cook for me, visit me on campus and get me lunch when I’m swamped with classes! You have your own busy schedule, but you do all these things for me.”

“Think of it as making up for the past.”

Makoto’s heart sank. What did he have to make up for? As far as Makoto knew, Haruka didn’t do anything wrong. They had what, one argument? And that was well made up for by now.

“You always took care of me, Makoto. So it’s my turn.”

Without saying anything, Makoto went over to Haruka and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. Haruka squirmed around at first, but stood still, letting Makoto pull him in closer.

“Haru, I did those things because I wanted to.” He nuzzled his face against the side of Haruka’s head.. “You don’t have to feel obligated to do the same.”

At first, Haruka just nods. But as he allowed himself to feel Makoto’s warmth, he sighs in defeat. “I’ll just do what I want to do for you.”

“Thank you for everything, Haru”

“Now let’s eat already. The food’s gonna get cold.”

Makoto gives a quick peck on top of Haruka’s head. “Anything for you.”

As the couple settled down, Haruka tilts his head in thought. “I think I know what you can do to make up for Friday.”

“What’s that?”

“We can pick up where we left off last night.”

“H-Haru!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is another short one ~~(just like me!~~ , so I hope it's alright? Sometimes, I feel like Haru thinks that he has to go above and beyond for Makoto, even though Makoto just wants Haru the way he is. Makoto, on the other hand, feels guilty as they start to grow up because he knows that he's more sociable than Haru and constantly worries if Haru's feeling lonely. Both of them have their Friday night ritual of going out to eat, and whenever one of them can't make it last minute, they try to make it up to the other one. 
> 
> Well, I hope this was okay, and I'll see ya'll later!
> 
> Feel free to poke at me on [tumblr](http://www.tourmaline-waves.tumblr.com)


End file.
